We don't know About Us
by karlaTeran
Summary: Life in Riverdale had been monotonous since Jughead could remember. But, the arrival of a new family shakes the small town, and a certain blonde somewhat reveals the life of Jughead Jones himself. AU Bughead History of burning me slow.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bienvenido a mi historia**

**Aquí, tengo el plan de hacer algo extraño y confuso, con muchos giros y emociones encontradas. Narrar la vida de nuestros personajes y su desarrollo hasta la adolescencia y la edad adulta. No tengo un plan completo para cada detalle que sucederá, solo me dejaré llevar a cabo por los eventos, pero estoy seguro de cómo quiero que termine.**

**La historia como tal es un Bughead, pero puede tener otras combinaciones de parejas y muchos giros en la trama.**

**Son notificados**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de The CW / ArchieComics**_

**Espero que les guste el primer capítulo, es breve pero es solo el comienzo de un largo drama adolescente.**

La mancha rosa flotante

* * *

"Vamos Jughead ... Por favor", dijo Verónica dándome una mirada suplicante.

No había un universo para ganar esta discusión, ¿verdad?

Me gustaba ir a Pop's con los chicos, por supuesto.

La mejor comida de Riverdale junto con conversaciones estúpidas, con bromas típicas de adolescentes, fueron casi los mejores momentos de la semana, casi ...

Como había días, días en los que solo quería irme a casa, nadie podría culparme por necesitar un descanso de la actividad social. Mucho menos la persona que me conoce mejor en esta vida.

Y solo recuéstate, ven y juega videojuegos. No me importaba la victoria en este momento; Evite que la mayoría de mis amigos de pandillas me intercepten fuera y dentro de las duchas; Seguí todos los protocolos necesarios para la evasión de las personas y escapar en general.

Un orgullo propio siendo sincero.

Pero nada escapa a esta morena.

Justo cuando salió lo más sigiloso que (como suele llamar Verónica), mi "imagen" lo permite, Verónica -No deberías perderte las fiestas- Lodge apareció frente a mí con la ceja levantada.

"Vamos Ronnie, quiero irme a casa ... Además" me acerqué a él hasta que solo nos separamos unos centímetros. Mirando de reojo para destinatarios de que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación. Susurré "Hoy quiero ver los capítulos perdidos de la cuarta temporada de Gossip Girl"

"Oh, Dios mío Jarra" rodó los ojos

"Lo digo en serio". Levanta los brazos. "Parece que Serena reclutó a Charlie para espiar a Blair y Dan. Además, Chuck se está encontrando en problemas o algo así; realmente no leí muy bien ..."

"Shhhh, para" Detuvo mi divagación. "Creé un monstruo", murmuró. "Pero en serio". Puedes ver esos episodios en otro momento, por ahora, debes acompañarnos esta noche, comer algo, distraerte y disfrutar de otra victoria para los invitaciones Bulldogs de Riverdale ", dijo mientras avanza hacia esta extraña manera con las manos donde" dibujó "en el aire creía que ese era el nombre con elegancia.

Miró intensamente, esperando mi respuesta a una pregunta contextual.

Hizo esa mirada que no podría rechazar, con la adorable sonrisa y los ojos suplicantes que inexplicablemente eran muy similares a los de un gatito.

Lamenté profundamente mi debilidad ante Verónica todos los días de mi vida, era un problema continuo de solución, pero ... pero cuando nos conocíamos tan bien, incluidas nuestras debilidades (las mías antes que ella, por supuesto) ella sabía cómo controlar Yo digo que sí, siempre.

"¿Vendrás?" Pregunto en voz alta esta vez. Abriendo más ojos si es posible.

Veronica fue una de las mejores cosas que me sucedieron, su compañía y su presencia constante, nuestras personalidades totalmente diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, que se complementaron entre sí como helado frío y dulce, con el delicioso chocolate amargo caliente que endurecido por él.

Agh

Tengo hambre.

De todas formas.

Si no era mi alma gemela, definitivamente era lo más cercano a lo que uno podría ser.

"Está bien" Bufe, rodando los ojos

La morena frente a mí vitoreó con entusiasmo.

"Esto no es nuevo, Juggie, sabes que te diviertes en nuestras celebraciones" Rodé su delgado brazo contra el mío, para comenzar a caminar "Además, Reggie se jactaba de una apuesta que hizo con Moose en algo de algunas _alas de la muerte_ " Fruncí el ceño " Parece que hicieron una apuesta, y Midge es el premio "La guerra entre Reggie y Moose por el amor de Midge, típico" No te lo puedes perder "

Tal vez no sea tan malo ir después de todo.

* * *

Aunque no le _diré a_ Veronica que tenía razón.

_Ella tenía razón._

Me estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba, no lo suficiente como para olvidar el gramo de miseria que se había alojado en mi mente durante los últimos meses. Pero lo suficiente como para sentir que era mejor que estar solo en casa.

Toda la pandilla estaba en Pop's.

Pop Tate, el dueño del lugar, era considerado el tío de todos nosotros, el hombre cuyos padres le impusieron su confianza para vigilarlo mientras estábamos en su restaurante (que era prácticamente todo el tiempo).

Aunque lo vimos más como un amigo que como una niñera.

Así que sabía sobre la batalla "Por el amor de Midge" de Moose y Reggie, incluso se divirtió. Cuando los muchachos le preguntaron si podían hacer algún tipo de competencia, estaba encantado de hacernos pasar un buen rato.

Y aquí estábamos nosotros. Reggie y Moose se sentaron uno frente al otro en una de las cabañas del agradable establecimiento, con dos bandejas sobre la mesa, que contenían la montaña de alitas de pollo picantes extra grandes que había visto. Me hizo la boca agua.

_Dios te bendiga_

Moose y Reggie habían establecido la regla de que el primero en terminar podría pedirle una cita a Midge. En este momento solo tomaron tres minutos, y ambos entraron en la mitad de sus bandejas.

"¡Vamos Moose! ¡Apuesto por ti mis ahorros de dos semanas!", Gritó Dilton, mientras golpeaba la mesa, a Moose, que tenía la cara completamente manchada de grasa de alas.

"¡SÍ MOOSE! ¡Puedes! ¡No te dejes ganar por los músculos de este globo!", Se unió Archie arrodillado en la cabina detrás de Moose. Reggie miró mal al pelirrojo que mordía ferozmente un ala de pollo.

"! MOOSE! MOOSE! MOOSE! ..." Se escuchó en voz alta en el recinto.

Ambos mantuvieron el júbilo de lo que parecía una apuesta segura.

"Apuesto a Moose también", incliné mi cabeza hacia Veronica.

Estaba sentada en los asientos de cuero rojo, pero yo había tomado mi lugar en la mesa en una de las cabinas ubicadas al otro lado de Pop's, por lo que teníamos una mejor vista del combate de _ala a ala_ en la cabina. frente a nosotros.

"Estoy de acuerdo", respondió distraídamente. "Reggie está acostumbrada a comer la comida necesaria para mantener su físico, puede comer mucho, pero se detendrá en cualquier momento".

"Además, Moose tiene el apéndice de un caballo, lo he visto antes"

Reggie no sabía en quién se estaba metiendo.

Como de costumbre, estábamos apostando a quién ganaría, Veronica, Archie, Valerie, Dilton, Ethel y yo habíamos apostado en Moose y Chuck, Cheryl, Jason, Ginger y Josie por Reggie.

Técnicamente estamos con Moose que tiene cerebro y Archie que lo siente en su corazón.

Y si el corazón de Archie siente algo, _entonces debe ser._

Siempre encontré la competencia constante entre Moose y Reggie muy divertida por la atención de Midge.

Cuando éramos niños de primaria y aprendimos que las niñas no solo eran exportadoras de piojos, y que el sexo opuesto no era solo una declaración de guerra para ambas partes. Todos los chicos comenzaron a buscar cómo sería su novia en el futuro. Dilton amaba a Cheryl (Todos se reían del pequeño y delgado niño de ocho años) Archie no podía decidir, Kevin no quería hablar, Chuck quería a Josie y elegí a Veronica porque era la única chica que no lo hacía. hazme totalmente asqueado; pero mientras que todos los demás no tuvieron problemas para "elegir" o no a "nuestras chicas", dijeron Reggie y Moose al mismo tiempo en nombre de Midge.

Y a partir de ese momento comenzó su disputa.

A la edad de nueve años, ambos compitieron por la tarjeta de San Valentín más dulce. A los doce durante un campamento, Midge estaba escalando una pared y ambos lucharon para sostener la cuerda (ninguno ganó, al final) O a los catorce, un juego de Mario Bros determinó quién la llevaría a nuestro primer baile.

Tenemos 16 y una competencia de alitas de pollo concederá una cita.

Somos súper maduros

Moose y Reggie continuaron comiendo de sus bandejas y todos los demás se rieron y gritaron, Verónica contó el dinero de la apuesta, como siempre.

De repente dejé de ver al grupo de niños frente a mí y mis ojos se alzaron hacia la ventana, a primera vista no podía ver nada, pero seguía mirando en esa dirección.

Era una mancha, un pequeño punto en la distancia de color rosa que flotaba en el fondo oscuro, se movía y se queda quieto, no es hasta que un automóvil estacionado en Pop's, enciende las luces que encuentro que ese punto pertenecía a color rosa. Era una persona, en una motocicleta. El feliz punto rosa era una calcomanía sin sentido desde mi posición, unida al casco de la persona en la motocicleta.

Estaba en la calle frente a Pop's, no entré en la propiedad, como si sintiera que no pertenecía aquí, pero aún miraba directamente al lugar, no podía saber en qué dirección, simplemente parecía para ver a Pop desde lejos. El auto anterior salió del estacionamiento e iluminó la silueta aún más, pero no pude reconocer ninguna característica, solo que estaba completamente vestido de negro, por lo que se camufló en la oscuridad.

Cuando el auto desapareció a la derecha, perdí la silueta nuevamente, pero la mancha rosa seguía allí, solo por un momento.

Debe haber parecido un idiota, sin mirar a nada. Pero por alguna razón no me importó.

La mancha comenzó a moverse, un segundo después escuché un rugido lejano de una motocicleta, luego otro desenfoque, el punto misterioso había desaparecido en el lado izquierdo.

El lado sur de Riverdale

* * *

"¿Qué te sucedió hace un tiempo? Parecía que estabas en un viaje astral.

Durante mi tiempo de espera, ella me había estado hablando y yo solo estaba mirando un punto rosa flotante.

Me detuve a mitad de camino y la miré por unos segundos. Dile la verdad o no, esa es la pregunta. En el fondo escuché la charla y la risa de los otros chicos detrás de nosotros.

Miré hacia otro lado

"Nada, solo pensar en algo que hacer" sacudí mi cabeza.

Solo déjalo Parecía más fácil que explicar que había sido hipnotizado por un punto rosado desconocido.

Veronica saltó, para estar a mi lado otra vez. Pude ver que no estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta

_Vamos Forsythe, piensa en otros temas, vamos, vamos ..._

"Oye, ¿qué le pasó a Archie?"

Ops Tema equivocado

Muerte

_Claro, no pensaste en otro tema, ¿verdad?_

"No quiero hablar de ello." Miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Ella nunca me evadió así. Ella nunca evadió a nadie así.

Ahora estaba interesado

"Ronnie" la llamé preocupada "Dime qué pasa" Pude alcanzarla fácilmente y en un momento estábamos al lado de mi motocicleta

Estaba recostada sobre ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando con asombrosa atención sus zapatos, con una expresión vagamente triste. Pero me di cuenta de que algo la consumía.

Estuvimos unos segundos así. Hasta que escuché cuán lejos alguien dijo nuestros nombres. Eran los muchachos.

Todos decían adiós de nuevo.

Reggie estaba en su amado auto con Moose a su lado. Reggie tenía una expresión molesta, mientras Moose se despedía alegremente de todos, todos sabíamos que iba a ganar. Pude ver que Ethel, Ginger y Dilton estaban en el asiento trasero, pero solo Ethel se despidió por la ventana.

Chuck se subió a su Jeep junto con Josie. Cuando se encontró con mi mirada, dio un rápido giro, al que solo pude responder con el ceño fruncido. Chuck nunca había sido de mi agrado, siempre me había causado escalofríos.

Por otro lado, Jason y Cheryl ya estaban en su descapotable rojo, con ella al volante como siempre, Jason me dio su amable sonrisa característica, mientras Cheryl se despidió haciendo un gesto con los dedos y guiñándome un ojo, solo pude dejar salir una risa, a pesar de lo que todos pensaron, Cheryl podría convertirse en una muy buena persona y tuvimos una gran relación.

No es hasta que veo a Veronica nuevamente, mirando un punto en mi hombro, que me doy cuenta de que falta una cierta pelirroja.

Me volví una vez más para encontrarme con nuestro querido Archie, abriendo la puerta a la caliente gatita Valerie.

Mis cejas se juntaron un poco por lo que vi.

Ese chico no siempre fue consciente de ese tipo de detalles y caballerosidad.

Archie se volvió para vernos y nos dio un saludo antes de dar la vuelta al camión y comenzar el camino a casa al volante. Hasta que ya no pude ver la luz de fondo de la camioneta mientras se alejaba, me volví una vez más para encontrarla mirando hacia dónde Archie había ido con Valerie.

"A Archie le gusta Valerie, esta vez" soltó incluso sin mirarme "Somos buenos amigos" Noté el volumen condescendiente cuando dijo que

Me acerqué un paso más a ella, aún mirando el camino a la derecha. Como si esperara que el pelirrojo volviera a donde había ido.

"No siente nada por mi jarra, lo muestra, me dio _un maldito golpe en el hombro_ " Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con incredulidad "Un _maldito golpe_ en el hombro, y continúa diciéndome cuánto ama a cada chica eso pasa frente a él, pensé ... pensé que acercarme me haría notar, pero solo gané un maldito golpe en el hombro y una larga charla sobre lo _fabulosa que_ es Valerie "Podría jurar que vi cómo la ira y la tristeza cambió de lugar, apareciendo a cada segundo "Qué bien canta, qué bien compone, qué hermosa es con sus botas largas ... Ella quiere estar con ella ... No conmigo otra vez"

Estaba acostumbrado a los divagaciones de frustración de Verónica, pero no había escuchado su voz quebrarse de esa manera durante bastante tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez.

Pero fue un tipo de botón que activó una alarma en mi cabeza que me gritó que ella me necesitaba.

"Oh Ronnie" Canción de cuna atrayéndola a mis brazos.

Los talones de Veronica solo le dieron la altura suficiente para acostarse en mi pecho; poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta que estuvo en un grito mudo. Pero a pesar de que había terminado con las lágrimas, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, todavía necesitaba que la abrazaran.

No escuché otro sollozo de él, pero podía sentir el ligero temblor bajo mis brazos. No podía soportar ver a Veronica llorar, nunca me había gustado, mucho menos para los niños.

Veronica había puesto a Archie en un altar desde que teníamos doce años, la pequeña pelirroja pecosa la había ayudado con su mochila cuando había estado enferma durante toda una semana y no podía agarrarla del brazo.

Se había caído desde lo alto de mi casa del árbol.

Ese había sido el epítome de mi protección para Veronica, desde entonces la había sobreprotegido mucho, pero en este momento, no poder protegerla del dolor que sentía por el rechazo indirecto de Archie, me estaba volviendo loco.

No sabía qué decir en este momento, pero justo antes de que abriera la boca, el fuerte sonido de la iluminación de la motocicleta nos sorprendió a los dos y nos separó.

El motor hizo un sonido tan atronador que incluso varios invitados dentro de Pop's, generosamente desinteresados a su alrededor, y se volvieron para ver qué causaba tal escándalo.

"¿Quien demonios es él?" Veronica preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Es una serpiente?"

"No tengo idea" negué

El misterioso motociclista parecía haber notado que muchos miraban en su dirección, pero no les permitía continuar haciéndolo; porque solo dejo el eco de un rugido, antes de desaparecer por el camino.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

* * *

**Bueno, chicos, este es mi primer capítulo, de mi primer Fanfic y de mi primer libro público, no espero que les encante, pero les prometo que avanzaré como escritor con cada capítulo. Yo espero que sí.**

**Algo importante, que quiero mencionarles, es que ESTE NO ES MI LENGUAJE ORIGINAL, realmente hablo español, solo escribo algunas cosas en inglés, pero el traductor me ayuda la mayor parte del tiempo, de todos modos, esta historia será publicada en español también, así que pueden obtenerlo en mi perfil, queridos hispanohablantes que usan el traductor para disfrutar de Fanfiction.**

**Estoy pensando en una historia larga y lenta. No creo que actualice con un día fijo, más bien publicaré cada vez que tenga un capítulo listo y publicaré más, cuanto más lo solicite.**

**En cuanto a la historia:**

**Quiero investigar mucho sobre la relación que puede surgir entre Verónica y Jughead, tal vez haya un poco de Vughead en el desarrollo de esta historia y el tiempo antes de los eventos que aparecen aquí (en verdad, siento que puedo jugar muchos con su "pasado" juntos "como amigos, pero ...) pero Bughead eventualmente, no se preocupe amantes de Bug, porque amo a esa pareja.**

**Incluya algunos personajes inventados por mí mismo, pero serán más extras que cualquier otra cosa (escolares, maestros, vecinos, fiestas de pandillas, etc.)**

**Todo esto está más inspirado en The CW Series que en los cómics o los dibujos animados, ya que apenas sé nada sobre ellos.**

**Adios 3**


End file.
